culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Turks (song)
new wave | Length = 5:04 | Label = Warner Bros. | Writer = Rod Stewart, Carmine Appice, Duane Hitchings, Kevin Savigar | Producer = Jim Cregan, Rod Stewart | Last single = "Tonight I'm Yours (Don't Hurt Me)" (1981) | This single = "Young Turks" (1981) | Next single = "How Long?" (1982) | Misc = }} "Young Turks" is a song by Rod Stewart that first appeared in 1981 on his album Tonight I'm Yours. The track showed Stewart with a new synthpop and new wave sound. The term Young Turk, which originates from the same-named secular nationalist reform party of the early 20th century, is slang for a rebellious youth who acts contrary to what is deemed normal by society. The phrase "Young Turks" is never heard in the actual song, the chorus instead centering on the phrase "young hearts be free tonight", leading to the song frequently being misidentified as "Young Hearts" or "Young Hearts Be Free". The music for the song was composed by Carmine Appice, Duane Hitchings, and Kevin Savigar, with lyrics written by Stewart. The song, which was released as the first single from Tonight I’m Yours, was produced with synthesizers and a hi-hat played over a drum machine. On the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, "Young Turks" debuted at no. 61 on 17 October 1981 and peaked at no. 5 on 19 December 1981 – 9 January 1982. The song peaked at no. 11 on the UK Singles Chart and also was a top 5 hit in Australia, Belgium, Israel (no. 1) and Canada. Released a few months after MTV went on the air, it was the first video they played that contained breakdancing aka b-boying.http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?id=1501 Music videos The video, directed by Russell Mulcahy and choreographed by Kenny Ortega, was filmed in the central downtown area of Los Angeles in the summer of 1981. The runaway couple ("Billy", played by Dale Pauley, and "Patti", played by Elizabeth Daily) mentioned in the song is juxtaposed by a group of dancers who seemingly intermix with them throughout the video. About 14 seconds after the start of the video, Billy emerges from one floor above the now long abandoned Licha's Santa Fe Grill, in reality at the northwest corner of 7th and Santa Fe Streets in Los Angeles, and descends a ladder before dropping the last few feet down to the street. A little more than one-third of the way through the song, Billy and Patti are shoved toward the entrance of the Hotel Hayward, in reality at the west corner of 6th and Spring Streets, again in Los Angeles, between a mile and a half and two miles to the northwest. The dancers eventually end up in a railway yard just to the east of the grill, to where the couple has returned and Rod Stewart is singing the last half of the song. Stewart's videotaped rooftop performance of the song in Los Angeles (different from the aforementioned music video) appeared about one-third of the way through Dick Clark's three-hour American Bandstand 30th Anniversary Special Episode on 30 October 1981. * * Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts |title = [[CHUM (AM)|Canadian CHUM number-one single]] |years = 26 December 1981 – 2 January 1982 (2 weeks) |after = "Waiting on a Friend" by The Rolling Stones }} References Category:1981 singles Category:1981 songs Category:1982 singles Category:British new wave songs Category:British synthpop songs Category:Rod Stewart songs Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Russell Mulcahy Category:Songs written by Kevin Savigar Category:Songs written by Duane Hitchings Category:Songs written by Carmine Appice Category:Songs written by Rod Stewart